Code Lyoko: Dreams of Insanity
by D Wolf Falls
Summary: Jeremie is stressed about Lyoko and everything else in his life. And to make matters worse, could someone be working on getting him out of the picture?


Okay, so I was checking my email and I got a review for chapter 10 of "Dreams of Closure" and I went in, saw what it was that the reviewer noticed was wrong and replied to him. Then I decided I wanted to take a look at the first chapter of "Dreams of Insanity" and after I read it I looked at all the reviews I had and I got so happy and excited that I decided to get the first chapter re-done and posted. I honestly miss writing and I wish that I had more time for it.

But that's enough about me, onto the introduction! (Yay!) As most (or maybe just some) of you know almost two years ago I posted the first chapter to "Dreams of Insanity." I'm re-writing it because I feel that I could have done a better job on it. The original if going to stay up and you are always welcome to go and read it, but if you want to stay in suspense, waiting for what's to happen next, then don't look for it. Wait for it. I always loved waiting for the next chapter of a fic to be posted, the anticipation was so amazing, and I loved it. I'm not making any guarantees on how often I'm going to update this. I'd like to do it at least once a week, but I may not always be able to do that. So to alleviate some of the pressure I've decided that I should be able to get a new chapter up ever two-three weeks. I'm going to try for one, but give me up to three weeks before you send nasty get your butt to work emails.

Remember, this was started **before** season two came out so I'm going to leave it that way. There's no known sector 5, there are no known new monsters, and there are no known vehicles. Jeremie has the materialization program but he does not have Aelita's anti-virus program. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Code Lyoko: Dreams of Insanity"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any ideas in here that are not mine.

* * *

"Aelita!" Jeremie shouted into his computer, "I finally found the anti-virus!" 

Aelita appeared on screen. "Does that mean that I can come back to your world…forever?"

"Let's hope so." Jeremie stood. "I'll head to the factory, install the anti-virus program and then materialize you hopefully before XANA can do anything. Head to the transfer tower, that's where we'll do this."

"Okay Jeremie, I'll see you in a little bit." Aelita's head disappeared from the screen as Jeremie ran out of his dorm.

* * *

"98 percent, 99 percent," Jeremie read off the computer, "100 percent! Okay Aelita, the virus is gone. I'll start the materialization," he entered a few commands and hit enter, "now!"

* * *

Aelita walked to the center of the tower and slowly floated up. She arrived about halfway up and stopped. The screens in the tower began to wrap around her. 

"Code: Earth." She hears Jeremie say.

* * *

Jeremie went down to the scanners to see his newly materialized friend. When he got there the scanner door opened and he saw Aelita wrapped up in a ball at the bottom of the scanner. He extended his hand. "Welcome back to Earth." 

She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Thank you. It feels so good to be back."

"I'm going to call the gang and have them come so we can shut XANA down once and for all."

"Okay Jeremie."

Jeremie took out his phone and called Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi and told them to meet him at the factory. When they got there, they said their welcomes to Aelita and headed down towards XANA. When they got down there, Jeremie pulled the switch and shut XANA down. Aelita was still okay. "Well guys, it's finally over, we've won." Jeremie said.

"And a good victory it was, if I do say so myself," replied Odd.

"So, what do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'll talk to my parents again and see if it's still okay for Aelita to stay with us, why don't you and Odd talk to the principal again." Yumi said pointing to the two boys.

"Roger" they replied together.

The three left to do there jobs, and to leave Jeremie and Aelita alone.

"Jeremie, I'm so glad that I'm finally here and that we don't have to worry about XANA anymore."

"I am too Aelita, I am too." Jeremie led Aelita out of the factory. They continued walking along and found themselves in the park.

"I've missed this so much."

"What have you missed?"

"The sights, the smells and the feeling of everything."

"You'll never lose those things again." Dark clouds began to form above the two and Jeremie began to get concerned. "Aelita, we better head for shelter, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Can we please stay; I want to know what rain is like?"

"Okay Aelita, but not to long, I don't want you to get sick." Just then it began to rain, and not just a light sprinkle but a down pour.

"Wow, this is so wonderful." Aelita was dancing in the rain as Jeremie took some shelter under a nearby tree. He smiled while he watched her. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"It's great to be alive," she said. Aelita began to run towards Jeremie because she was getting so wet. When she was almost there she slipped and fell. Aelita heard a loud noise and looked up. She could feel her hair begin to rise a little when she saw something coming down towards her. Before she could even think about doing anything, she was hit by a bolt of lightning. Jeremie's once happy face took on a look of horror as one thought continued to run through his head, _Oh God, no._ He ran over to her, the rain still pouring down on them. Jeremie grabbed hold of her limp body, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Aelita? Please be okay! Aelita..."

Aelita slowly opened her eyes, "Jeremie..." she weakly said, raising her hand to touch his face. "I..." Her eyes closed and her hand fell.

"Aelita...no." He softly said. Jeremie turned his head to the sky and yelled out her name, as if to curse the gods for taking her away from him.

* * *

Jeremie quickly sat up in his bed. "A dream! It was just a dream." He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his computer. "Aelita, are you there?" No answer. "Aelita, are you there?" Still nothing. He began to get worried and decided to sneak out and check the factory.

* * *

When Jeremie climbed down into the sewer he didn't see his scooter or the skateboards anywhere. He didn't care, he was too worried. He just ran straight to the factory.

* * *

Jeremie arrived at the factory and climbed into the elevator. It lowered and then stopped at the bottom. There were no giant doors, no key pad, and the super computer was gone. "Wha, what's going on here?" He stepped onto the cement floor and walked to the center of the room. 

There was a voice behind Jeremie. "_Oh I think you know what's going on."_

Jeremie turned around and saw himself. "What do you mean, where's the super computer?"

"_There never was a super computer."_

"Of course there was," Jeremie was getting aggravated now, "we used it to get to Lyoko."

"_Did you?"_

"Of coarse we did, how else would we have gotten there? I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to figure it out." Jeremie walked away and stopped where he believed was the spot of the super computer.

The other Jeremie walked over and stood next to him. He began to clean his glasses. _"What do you think happened?"_

"I don't know, but this has XANA written all over it."

"_Why would XANA have anything to do with this?"_

"I don't know."

"_Maybe he wants you to..."_

"Maybe he wants me to what?"

"_To lose your mind."_

"None of this makes any since."

"_Would you like to hear something that does make sense? Go to the police. Go to the police and tell them to lock you up before you can do anymore damage, before you kill anyone else."_

Jeremie jumped back, startled. "I didn't... kill anyone."

"_You almost killed them, your friends that is. You wanted to anyway?"_

"Why would I want to kill them, they're my friends."

"_You were jealous of what they had. Now, listen to me, because this is how it happens, this is how it happens to_ _people. There was no XANA."_

"Shut Up!"

"_There never has been, you invented him. Listen to me before it's too late."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The other Jeremie disappeared. "_You are alone."_

* * *

"Jeremie, wake up!" Aelita pleaded with the sleeping boy. 

Jeremie sat up and looked over at the computer. "Aelita? What happened?"

Aelita smiled and let out a little chuckle, "You were dreaming silly."

Jeremie groggily got up and walked up to the computer, "I was... but it felt so real."

"Maybe you need to sleep some more. You should take a break from your research and Lyoko for a few days."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good night Aelita." Jeremie went back to his bed.

Aelita got an evil grin on her face, "Goodnight Jeremie." She disappeared from the screen.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter. I know you all are anxious to find out what happens next, but please don't go and look at the original. Wait and it will seem ten times better, trust me. I'll have the next chapter up within the next three weeks, but just so you know comments always make me want to write. So leave me some comments, let me know what you think, your concerns, or anything else. I'll reply to each and every comment on my profile, since I don't know if we're allowed to do it in the story anymore (it's been awhile since I've done this so let me know what the rule is now.) So I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time! 

D Wolf Falls


End file.
